1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for pixel interpolation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pixel interpolation operation is a widely used image processing technique. For instance, the pixel interpolation operation is usually employed for generating required pixel values in deinterlacing or image-scaling operations. Thus, the performance of pixel interpolation operation greatly affects the interpolated image quality.